Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to payment systems. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to payment systems supporting use of mobile electronic devices in various types of financial transactions.
Today, merchants and service providers accept many forms of payment. Many merchants will accept cash, credit cards, debit cards, stored-value cards, checks, and promotional items such as coupons. All of these forms of payment are often carried by a consumer because some merchants and/or service providers may only accept some of the various possible forms of payment. Sometimes, a customer may not pre-plan a visit to a specific merchant and/or service provider. So, the consumer may wish to carry the different forms of payment in case the consumer does happen to make an unplanned visit.
This can lead to numerous methods of payments being carried by a consumer on a day-to-day basis. Additionally, a consumer may also need to carry other items regularly such as a driver's license, identification cards, loyalty program cards, and membership cards. When a consumer has to carry all of these items, they may also become disorganized and misplaced, causing security concerns, and possibly causing transactions to consume more time.
Additionally, various forms of wireless or contactless devices have been introduced for use in various types of transactions. For example, contactless transaction initiation is often performed with a “smart” card or other device such as a key fob or a mobile device such as a cell phone or Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) containing a memory and a processor. Such a card or device typically also includes Radio-Frequency IDentification (“RFID”) or Near-Field Communications (NFC) components for contactless communication with a Point-Of-Sale (POS) device. The information stored in the memory of the device and communicated via the RFID or NFC components to the POS device is generally similar or identical to the information recorded on the magnetic stripe of a card, i.e., account number etc. Thus, in some cases, such devices may be utilized instead of more conventional cards.
However, current payment systems that use contactless devices are restricted to particular payment channels. For example, in some systems, payment requests initiated by the use of a contactless device are routed through a conventional debit or credit authorization network. In other systems, payment requests are processed offline by the device, which includes a “stored value” account balance. In other cases, transactions involving such stored value or pre-paid accounts are processed online by systems maintaining account balance and other information. The networks and systems handling credit, debit, pre-paid, and possibly other accounts are separate from each other. Furthermore, these networks and systems may not be compatible or interoperable. Therefore, a device intended for use on one network or system may not be usable on a POS device operating on another network. Additionally, the ability of any given device to handle more than one account or account type is limited. Therefore, the use of such contactless devices has not successfully reduced the number of different forms of payment a consumer carries. Hence, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems for utilizing mobile electronic devices in various types of financial transactions.